


New Start

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dinner, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot, poefinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Poe and Finn spend the evening having dinner.#14 February Ficlet Challenge





	New Start

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for February 14th was: "Fluff with a Happy Ending"... well, here you go.

The candles were lit, the casserole was almost ready and Finn was still sitting at his desk. Still studying. After weeks of brooding over books, he still couldn’t concentrate on anything but this.

            The timer on the oven beeped softly. Before Poe even had time to turn it off, Finn shut his books and got up.

            The apartment they were sharing was more than small. The kitchen wasn’t any bigger than their bed and Poe still didn’t have the slightest clue as to how they’d managed to fit Finn’s desk in here. The one good thing about this was that Finn could reach the oven from his place right next to it. He turned the timer and the heat off and opened the oven door.

            “I have to say, this looks amazing,” he said with a smile, as he reached for the oven gloves.

            “It’s not like you haven’t seen me make it.”

            Finn nodded. “I’ve seen you make it and improve your cooking skills massively.” He grinned and set the dish on the small table. When he sat down opposite Poe, their knees were touching. This was perfect in a way…

            Poe reached out to take Finn’s hand and raised it to kiss his fingers. “I haven’t told you yet,” he said. “We got the other apartment. The one right next to the clinic.”

            Finn squeezed Poe’s hand. “I’ll miss this place, though.” He’d start working at the clinic in a few weeks. That’s why he was still studying like crazy. Even though he’d passed his final exam two weeks ago.

            “Yeah, me too. But I also kind of miss my first speeder and that one was in the shop almost every other day. It’ll be easier in the new apartment…” He felt himself blush. The new apartment would be so much bigger than this one. It had been the first one they’d looked at and one of the few still available here on Chandrila after the New Republic had announced that they’d set up their new government here. That was three years ago and now it was high time they started doing this properly. Not just live together like the crazy lovebirds they’d been right after the end of the war. It was time to grow.


End file.
